Sleepover Nightmare!
by CoreyxLaneyForever
Summary: Laney, Kin, and Kon decide to have a sleepover at Corey's house while his parents are away, but what happens when an innocent little Sleepover turns into a Nightmare! Read to find out! (CoreyxLaney fan fiction!)
1. A Month

**Hey guys I'm back with a brand new fan fiction called Sleepover Nightmare! This is going to be so epic! So what happens when a innocent little sleepover gets out of hand? Well I guess you guys will have to read to find out huh? Okay enough with me talking! Onto the fan fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband!**

"Hey guys guess what?!" Corey said already super excited!

"Uh you got us a gig?" Kin asked.

"You learned how to write your own lyrics?" Laney said with a smirk.

"You brought us cheese?" Kon asked with a hopeful smile.

"Nope, Nope, and there's cheese in the fridge." Corey said as Kon ran out of the Groj grabbed all the cheese form the fridge and ran back in.

"I love cheese." Kon said as he basically ate all of it.

"Okay then... Oh ya what I was going to say is since my parents are gone you guys can stay over for a sleepover!" Corey said super hyped.

"Huh I was really hoping that you learned how to write your own lyrics but a sleepover sounds fun." Laney said with a smile.

"That's the spirit fella!" Corey said as Laney's smile turned into a frown.

"Okay let me call my parents to see if they will let me." Laney said as she called her parents

"Us too." Kin and Kon said as they pulled and called there parents.

"Hey Mom, ya... here for sure! Okay, love you too. Bye." Laney said with a giant smile on her face.

"Well what did she say?" Corey asked Laney.

"She said that since she's going on a business trip, I have to stay here for more than a day. She said that she already talked to your parents too, and they said that they were fine with it." Laney said as she blushed a little.

"That's awesome how long are you going to stay for?" Corey said in a curious tone of voice.

"Uh... a month." Laney said to Corey.

"Wow this is going to be so totally awesome!" Corey said as he walked over and gave Laney a hug.

"Are parents said that we can only stay until the morning since we have to go visit our grandparents tomorrow." Kin and Kon said.

"Well that's better than no sleepover at all huh?" Corey said still happy.

"What do you guys want to do then?" Corey asked the guys.

"You guys want to play a new video game?" Kin asked everyone.

"What is it?" Corey asked.  
"Well I made it I call it... Grojband the video game!" Kin said as he pulled out a video game.

"Catchy title." Laney said with a smirk,

"Wait you made a video game about us?" Corey said with a spark of interest.

"Ya what you do is fight off monsters, battle against the Newman's, and finally battle the powerful demon Trina to save the day and get the lyrics!" Kin said to everyone. (That sounds like a pretty fun video game to be honest with you guys!)

"Wow that is so cool! Let's play!" Corey said to Kin and Kon.  
"Well only two people can play at a time, but you can play as anyone of us." Kin said as he set the game up.

"Okay then why don't you and Kon play first." Corey said as he waited for them to play.  
"Sure I cant wait to see what its like." Kon said as he grabbed a controller.

"Well I'm going to go make some lemonade. You guys want some?." Laney said as she went into the kitchen to grab some lemonade.

"Sure." Kin and Kon said as they continued to play.  
"Here Lanes, let me help." Corey said as he followed Laney into the kitchen as he grabbed some glasses.

"Thanks Core, do you think you could put some ice in those." Laney said as she grabbed some Lemons and started to slice them.

"Sure." Corey said as she grabbed the glasses and filled them up with ice, but he accidently dropped one of the glasses causing Laney to accidently cut her hand.

"Ow!" Laney said as she grabbed her hand in pain.

"Lanes are you okay?!" Corey said as he immediately stopped what he was doing and ran over to Laney as he looked at her hand.  
"Ya I'm fine, it just stings from the lemon juice a little." Laney said to Corey as he started worrying and ran up stairs.

"Where are you going?" Laney asked slightly confused.

"To grab some bandages!" Corey said as he grabbed some bandages and ran back down stairs.

"Here let me see your hand." Corey said as Laney gave him her hand.

"Hold still this might sting a little." Corey said as he pulled out some disinfectant.

"Ow." Laney said as Corey stopped spraying the disinfectant.

"Are you okay?" Corey said as he looked into Laney's emerald green eyes.

"Ya just get it over with already." Laney said as Corey finished wrapping her finger in a band-aide.

"There, does it still hurt?" Corey asked Laney.  
"Ya a little but I'll live." Laney said to Corey. Slowly Corey grabbed Laney's hand and kissed the spot where Laney cut herself.

"Does it still hurt now?" Corey asked as he looked back at Laney who was blushing.

"N-no it feels just fine now." Laney said as she stuttered.

"Good, here let me clean this up and you go into the Groj. I don't want you to get hurt again." Corey said to Laney.  
"Okay thanks Core." Laney said as her blush just got deeper and deeper.

"Anything for you Lanes." Corey said as he smiled at her and started to clean up the mess.

**To Be Continued...**

**So how do you guys like the first chapter? Because... I LOVED IT! It was so cute! So I really hope that you guys like my new fan fiction Sleepover Nightmare! So until next time! Read! Review! Follow! And Favorite!  
"Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said as I finished the chapter!**


	2. Wow That's Surprising

**Welcome back guys! Sorry about the long wait for chapter updates! It's almost the end of school for me and I have been getting soooo many stupid tests and reports due at like the same time. But I will be out of school soon and the chapter updates will come back evenly again! Okay enough with the talking lets get to the new chapter already!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband!**

**Laney's Thought's**

Well that was weird. I can only feel myself blushing from Corey. Why did he freak out so much? I mean it's not like I cut off my whole hand or something. I bet he's probably just being a good friend. I wonder how far Kin and Kon have gotten on that new video game Kin made? Laney thought to herself as she walked into the Groj.

"YES I WIN!" Kon said as he started boasting at Kin.

"No far you cheated!" Kin said to his brother.

"I couldn't have cheated, if anyone was going to cheat it should be you. I mean you ARE the one that created the game." Kon said to Kin.

"Still I don't get how you could have know that ultimate combo move." Kin said as he tried to think about this.

"Wait a minute... YOU USED ARE TWIN TELEPATHY DIDN'T YOU!?" Kin said to Kon who had a nervous look on his face.

"Uh no I-I am just really good at video games." Kon said as he tried to make sure Kin wouldn't find out that he cheated.

"You did! So that means that I win!" Kin said to his brother.  
"No I won! I won and besides since you made it I never would have had a chance so I just gave myself at little power-boost." Kon said.

"Okay both of you break it up! It's just a video game!" Laney said to Kin and Kon.  
"He started it!" Kin and Kon said at the same time.  
"I don't care who started it! I'm just going to be the one to end it." Laney said.

"Fine... he still cheated though." Kin said as he whispered the last part.

"Okay lemonade's done." Corey said as he walked in with a tray of lemonade.

"I thought Laney was making the lemonade." Kon said to Corey.  
"Uh she was but... I decide to finish making it for her." Corey said to Kon.

"Okay then. You guys can play now if you want." Kon said as he grabbed a glass of lemonade.

"Sounds like fun. You wanna play Lanes?" Corey asked as he looked at Laney's hand.  
"Sure but your going to lose." Laney said as she and Corey sat on the couch.

"In your dreams. Oh cool look at our characters." Corey said as he looked at his character.  
"It looks just like me!" Corey said as he selected his character.

"Huh mine too, that's a first." Laney said while shocked that her character didn't look like a guy for once.

"Well lets play already!" Corey said as he pressed start.

"Ow." Laney said as she tried pressing the buttons but couldn't because of her hurt hand.

"Uh Lanes you sure you want to play this?" Corey asked as he looked over at Laney.

"Ya just keep going." Laney said as she tried her best to play, but with no success.

"Lanes you wanna just watch a movie?" Corey asked Laney.  
"If you really want to, because I'm fine with just playing this." Laney said to Corey.

"Here let's just watch a movie. You shouldn't be even using that hand." Corey said as he turned off the game and grabbed the controllers.

"I'm fine Core, Really. You obviously want to play that game." Laney said as she tried to reason with Corey.  
"Lanes it's fine, your hand is hurt and it needs to heal. Let's just watch a movie so we can both do something that doesn't involve one of us being in pain." Corey said to Laney as he went over to the movie case.

"Why don't we just watch this." Corey said as he popped in a random movie into the dvd player.

**Watching A Movie Transition!**

"Well that was better than I thought it was going to be." Kin said as he looked up from the movie.

"Ya what do you think Corey?" Kon said as he looked over at Corey but saw something that made him want to cry and laugh at the same time. Corey and Laney had fallen asleep on the couch, Corey had his arm around Laney while Laney slept peacefully on Corey's chest. Both of them had huge smiles on there faces.

"Shh bro there sleeping." Kon said to Kin as he pointed over to Corey and Laney.

"I didn't even say anything." Kin said as he pulled out his cell phone to get some photographic evidence.

"What are you doing?" Kon asked his brother slightly confused about we could come from taking some photos.

"Just taking a picture." Kin said as he took pictures of the sleeping love birds.

"But why?" Kon asked still confused by what his brother was trying to do.

"I'm going to help these two get together." Kin said as he took one final picture and put away his phone.

"Ohh I get what your doing now." Kon said as he and his brother left the room to go raid the fridge, hoping to successfully find some cheese.

**To Be Continued...**

**Okay once again sorry for the really late update guys! This chapter and all the other chapters have been wwwwwwaaaaayyyyyy over due! Once I get on Summer Vacation, I will update at least once a week on every one of my fan fictions. Okay so until next time! Read! Review! Follow! And Favorite!**

**"Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said as I finished the chapter.**


End file.
